While the science and technology of radiation sensing has been under development for over a century, a well-recognized need in the art pertains to ascertaining the direction of incoming radiation, especially for neutron radiation. In particular, a critical gap exists with respect to the current inability to rapidly detect, identify and locate with confidence special nuclear materials (SNMs) from a safe distance.
Elements such as uranium and plutonium emit neutrons via spontaneous and also induced fission. Unlike other forms of radiation produced by SNMs such as gamma rays, these penetrating neutron emissions have unique signatures of fissile/fissionable material which can be used to detect and distinguish the SNMs from other radiation emitters such as Co/Cs, contaminated hospital waste or Potassium-bearing foodstuffs.
There exists a need in the art for directional neutron detection having improved detection speeds. Devices that are capable of such measurements desirably should also be able to suppress background radiation effects and should allow for the identification of the composition of the SNM neutron source itself.